dark_jedi_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cylisthor
Edit A Summery of the Leader of the Assassins Cylisthor was a well rounded individual who joined DJE in the winter of 2010. He quickly grew a liking to Leadarc, becoming the first Assassin to reach -CA-. While it seemed that his loyalty held no bounds, cracks begain to surface when he left DJE to join Revelations of the Sith'ari, a talented though disillusioned group who trained their members in force duels, saber skills, infiltration and extermination of what Revelations of the Sith'ari felt to be inferior clans. Although he left, he still tried to stay in contact with DJE until Revelations of the Sith'ari disbanded, what happened to him since, very few people know. Early life Cylisthor joined DJE as a brand new player to Jedi Knight. Armed with an Xbox controller he begain a long carrier of climing the clans ladders, from a Student, to an Assassin he tried his all to please his masters and piers. He soon ditched the controller picked up a mouse and keyboard, and went head deep into training with Leadarc learning various moves along the way. Although, his lust for said skill lead to his furthered enlightenment, it was regrettible that his said path, turned away from the Dark Jedi Empire, however nessecary. Trouble Ahead When he became the First Chaos Assassin of the now defunked assassins, he wasn't satified. Cylis yeared for more, knowing he could progress no farther, he began to search for a new home. Shortly after, he Joined Revelations of the Sith'ari, an Elitist clan that had a bone to pick with DJE. He tried to stay friends with his former clan stating that it was for the best, and that he was still friends with DJE, but most members did not buy it, and quickly severed communications with Cylis. Legacy Cylis' legacy is that of a loyal member, who is remebered for his kindness and for his overall abundency of well meaning, Although in the end trouble caught up with him, his legacy should not be tainted with the incident, and should be remembered as a dear friend. There are still to this day, some few of the Former DJE he came to know, that he considers old friends and former allies. "The truth in the name CylisThor was that it was not mine to call my own but a title given to me far longer ago in the hype of Jedi Knight Outcast by the very same that found me here at DJE, Lord Delengtha, also known as Darth Illuminatus. My return to Revelations' was not an expected turn of events and before that, I had been quite comfortable sticking with Dark Jedi Empire, however the past had resurfaced and I felt I owed it to myself to see it through. I rose for a brief time to sit within the Inner Circle, their Council during it's weakened time, the clan had fallen to disarray and I was one of the few that remained true for the most part. As it is with all things, Revelations had to come to an end however and I had a part to play in it's fall. I've since severed all ties...Not simply to them but to all clans I was once associated with. Strength is found in learning, The manipulation of others is ever so a clear sign of weakness and a lack of willpower to see things through - CylisThor". Category:Roster